


laughing with a mouth of blood - fanmix

by lazaefair



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Instrumental electro-glitch-EDM-electronica fanmix for cherry_darling’s magnificent Kragdu character study,laughing with a mouth of blood.





	laughing with a mouth of blood - fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [laughing with a mouth of blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780073) by [sylvianorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvianorth/pseuds/sylvianorth). 



_The knife is too big for Kraglin’s bony hand._  
**Clubroot - Celestial**

_“There was this freaky chick who lived near me when I was a pup. Never saw nothing like her ever. She had these lidless yellow eyes and her lips was all rotted and black and she had these big white fangs. Lived behind a pile of trash in an alley. She used to talk to me.”_  
**Beats Antique - Erase**

_He’s heard that the first kill is the hardest._  
**Evil Needle - Hakunetsu**

_Kraglin loses count of how many members of the opposition he ends up having to incapacitate or kill after six._  
**Prodigy - Invaders Must Die**

_“Y’all knew what Ego was doing and you didn’t do_ nothing! _Didn’t lift a single fucking finger!”_  
**edIT - Battling Go-Go Yubari In Downtown L.A.**

_Kraglin takes a few hard losses in the arena, losing part of a finger on his right hand, a piece of scalp and a chunk out of his left leg, but he’s a fast learner._  
**Mirwais - Disco Science**

_He doesn’t know how long he sleeps but between the dreams, he hears softly spoken words above him and sometimes he drifts back and opens his eyes._  
**edIT - Ants**

_Quill is a pain in the ass._  
**Tortuga - Blind Love**

_Forgiveness is something Kraglin does not understand._  
**Evil Needle - Intrepidity**

_They want everything: units, jewels, baubles, planets, the stars, each other, so they reach and grab and take it all like greedy children._  
**Jamiroquai - Feels So Good**

_Yondu twists the arrow between his fingers delicately, ignoring the blood. “You wanna let this bastard live after he cut that shit in your neck and made you live like this?”_  
**Modeselektor - Berlin**

_After, Kraglin holds Yondu’s head against his chest and soothes his callused fingers over his head until he falls into a fitful sleep, and Kraglin can’t give him the forgiveness or redemption or inner peace that he desires, but he can give him this._  
**Hiatus - Third**

_“I got a new job for us,” Yondu says once, almost as an afterthought._  
**Boards of Canada - Turquoise Hexagon Sun**

_“Yeah, I like you, boy,” he growls. “Think I’ll keep you.”_  
**Zero 7 - Destiny**

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLZcCUfb47V2RopUfssLF5E6uiQx5rJpyg) || [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/anonimis-cat/playlist/1fCxnO2nQcRhHjDL1Sh43a)


End file.
